


Airport adventures

by CMDAK



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, crack with a bit of angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMDAK/pseuds/CMDAK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Alec meet for the first time in a Duty Free shop, both men trying to find a suitable gift for someone - James for his lover and Alec for the man he has a crush on even though he knows he's in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport adventures

**Author's Note:**

> A mix between a tumblr prompt and me trying to find something in a Duty Free in Dortmund a few days ago.
> 
> Please enjoy and forgive all and any mistakes.

Would the Quartermaster be any less angry with the double oh agent for losing yet another personalized gun if he bought him something from Duty Free? Not really, no. But it would calm Q down long enough for James to explain what had happened and kiss him until he forgot how upset he was over the coms and go back on his promise to kick him out of their bed for the next two weeks.

 

He would have preferred to spend a day in little shops, searching for all sorts of little treasures that would amaze his younger lover, but he had been called back to England as soon as the mission was over so he had no other option but shopping in the Duty Free and hoping to at least found a cute little plush of a cat or something that might be quirky enough to warrant him at least a blanket from his lover.

 

“You in big trouble with the missus?” A voice came from behind him, James’ hand instinctively hovering over the place his gun was supposed to be as he turned to face the man whose face seemed to mirror his own desperation.

 

He relaxed a bit and flashed the man his usual charming smile, pretending to dust his jacket off, inspecting him from head to toe by default to make sure that he wasn’t armed or anything. “You could say that, only he is most definitely not a missus. You in hot water as well?”

 

The man seemed to check him out as well for a moment before turning his attention to the rows stacked full of all sorts of colourful animals, sweets, perfumes and alcohol. “Lost something one of my co-workers made especially for me and I really cannot stand to see his eyes fill with disappointment yet again at something that I did.” He turned to wink at James, face looking quite pleasant despite the scar that marred it. “I am also hoping to steal him from his boyfriend, but I haven’t had too much luck with that.”

 

“Duty Free seems like a horrible choice for a courting gift in that case,” James said, chuckling. “They rarely hold things for more than could be seen as more than ‘hey, I randomly remembered that you were also on my list of people I need to get gifts for’.” He turned and extended his hand. “Bond. James Bond.”

 

A slither of something akin to recognition passing through his green eyes before the man quickly shook his head before he caught James’ hand in a powerful grip, shaking it. “Hey, at least I am not the one who might end up sleeping in a hotel room instead of his bed tonight. Alec Trevelyan, a pleasure.”

 

Both men continued to carefully inspect the store, the women who worked there already starting to lose their patience with their two customers, already shifting from one foot to another, sighing rather loudly despite the frozen, toothy smile they had plastered on.

 

“I think they are secretly plotting to kill us,” Alec said as he held up a little toy cat and inspected it from all the angles, clicking his tongue when he looked at the eyes. “A pity it doesn’t have green eyes. If it did, it would have matched my friend’s.”

 

James nodded, although in his mind he was picturing Q in cat form, the cat truly missing just the green eyes and a pair of glasses since its hair was just as wild as his lover’s. So both men carried on inspecting every little thing, James finally setting on buying every Lego Star Wars set, Alec doing the same.

 

“I see that yours is as big of a nerd as mine,” James joked and Alec nodded, laughing.

 

“I can easily say that he is the smartest person I know.” Alec tilted his head and looked at nothing in particular with a fond expression, an image of the man he liked in his mind. “I love listening to him talk about the things that excited him, even if I do not really understand most of what he is saying.”

 

James laughed, relating to that. He often asked Q about the new things he was working on, patiently listening to the man and looking at the little parts that he showed him, enjoying how full of life the man was in those moments. And Q only became cuter when, halfway through his rant, he suddenly slowed down and started to explain what certain words meant as if he suddenly remembered that James wasn’t tech-savvy like him.

 

“He’s also a tea enthusiast,” Alec said suddenly, picking up a box of Earl Grey and dangling it between two fingers as if he was repulsed by it and James thought that Q would probably do the same if he was there since he hated that brand with a burning passion. “But if I bought him one of these things, I am pretty sure he wouldn’t speak to me for the next two weeks and it is enough that I can only see him while he is at work.” Alec added and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I am really horrible, aren’t I?”

 

James patted the man’s back, paid for his things and waited for the other to join them, noticing that they both seemed to head towards the same gate. Maybe they even shared the same flight, which would be nice since there was something that made him sure they could form a strange airplane friendship, James not getting the urge to fill the man’s ass with bullets while getting a military vibe off of him at the same time.

 

“I have ruined quite a lot of relationships myself and I can tell you that it wasn’t entirely my fault. Or my fault at all. I merely offered them a shoulder to cry on and I did not say no when they offered me their bed.” And that really was the truth, but thinking about his own relationship with Q and with how many times the other man sat silently on the coms and listened to him sleeping with other people without commenting about it once he got back, he thanked the Gods for giving him such a wonderful and understanding person.

 

He also made a mental note to prepare a special night for both of them once the Quartermaster was done chewing him out and M ordered him on forced leave, maybe even beg Eve to help him get his younger lover a few days off as well so he could whisk him to a secluded location somewhere where he could thoroughly show him how much he appreciated having him in his life.

 

“Problem is,” Alec said after a few moments, eyes unfocused. “I am no better than his current lover, if I am to be honest. He’s a…sales agent, just like me and I’d do pretty much the same thing to him that his lover is doing.” James noted the slight hesitation when Alec referred to his job and put his guard back up, the fact that he got military vibes from the man suddenly not such a good thing anymore.

 

“Then, perhaps you should not intervene if you are no different from his current lover,” James said, suddenly sounding very defensive. “If you have nothing new to offer to the man, why ruin a perfectly good relationship?”

 

Alec crossed his hands over his chest, cracking his neck, eyes narrowed. “I can guarantee you that I do not sleep around nearly as much as his lover and I at least have the decency not to kiss my conquests where he could see them.”

 

James couldn’t help but feel attacked, his mind instantly explaining that it was Q who insisted on being in constant contact with him after almost losing him on a mission because the agent didn’t want him to hear him sleep with a woman who turned out to be quite a skilful assassin who left being a deep knife mark in his collar-bone. “Maybe your friend would be more bothered if his lover did it behind his back?”

 

“Because it’s much better when he does it right in front of him and he sneaks in his office when he thinks no one is looking to cry his eyes just for shits and giggles, right?” Alec asked, cracking his knuckles. “You seem quite defensive of the man’s cheating ways. Could it be because you are doing the same to your half?”

 

Cold fury filled James for a moment and he took a deep breath, counting back from five in his head to keep himself from punching Alec into a wall. "You said you were a sales agent? What a coincidence, that’s exactly my job.“ He saw Alec’s shoulders tense and he mirrored the man’s movements. “I work for Universal Exports. Dare I ask for the name of your company?” He hoped with all his might that the other man would suddenly pull out a gun, point it at his head, say a lame line, and attempt to kill him.

 

Alec suddenly looked sickly pale and emptied the bottle of water before fixing James with the hard stare that could almost rival M’s. “Then we are colleagues because I also work for Universal Exports and I will go even further and assume that you also work in the double-digit department.” The man snorted and shook his head, looking at him in a disgusted manner. “I can’t believe you actually use your real name while on missions, 007. I thought it was a simple coincidence, although your voice did sound familiar.”

 

In normal circumstances, James would be more than happy to bump into another double oh agents, but since he found out that Alec was trying to steal his Q - because really, just how many green-eyed men that resembled a cat with glasses that could be described as a genius and had passions for tea and everything that was considered part of the Geek culture could MI6 house? - James was looking around for anything that he could use as a weapon against him.

 

James regarded the man with a cruel smile, fingers forming a fist by his side. “You have me at a disadvantage since Q really doesn’t refer to you lot by anything else but your numbers no matter when he talks about you.”

 

“But he does talk about me,” Alec said and flashed a shark-like smile, daring James to attack him.

 

“Not you in particular, no and only in passing and only to complain that you lot seem to do everything in your powers to make his life harder for him.”

 

“You can’t know that for sure since you do not know my designated number,” Alec spat, looking at James with clear disgust. “And don’t you dare pretend you do anything different from us. In fact, I would go as far as to say that you’re making it harder for him than any of us since you are, by far, the most reckless of the double ohs.” By that point, both men had stood up and tried to stare each other down, backs straight, chests pushed in front as if they were two cocks getting ready to fight for supremacy of the hen-pen.

 

_This is the final boarding call for passengers James Bond and Alec Trevelyan booked on flight 06Q07 to London, Heathrow. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for James Bond and Alec Trevelyan. Thank you._

 

Of course they would be on the same flight, James thought as both men hurried to be the first to go through the gates and be the first one to enter them, glaring at each other while at it. And things continued to get awkward as both men were shown to first class seats that were right next to each other, James realizing that Q was probably blissfully oblivious to the other man’s crush on him and wanting both of the agents to seat next to someone who they could relate to and talk to while on their way home.

 

Problem was they had too many things they could relate two, their love for Q clearly the most bothersome one of all. “Don’t think too much about this, Alec,” James growled out between sips of expensive champagne. “Q doesn’t play favourites, nor would I ask him to treat me different for other agents, even though he chose me to spend his life with.”

 

Alec snorted and accidentally kicked James’ legs, calling for the stewardess. “I think Q would drop you faster than a flaming rock if you dared to ask him to treat you different from the rest of us.” He grunted when James returned the kick and turned to smile sweetly at the stewardess, asking her if he could possibly switch seats with someone since the company he was in was completely unwanted.

 

“Yes, please do,” James quipped up, taking another sip. “I do not like children who do not know how to behave.”

 

The stewardess cleared her throat and tried to keep her smile as neutral as possible, although she was already signalling her colleague to come over just in case she needed help. “I will kindly ask both of you gentleman to remember that I am authorized to have you both arrested if you start throwing punches without taking into consideration the rest of the flight’s crew and passages.”

 

The rest of the flight was filled with the two men accidentally hitting each other’s legs, pouring drinks in their laps, growls and cusses in different languages and stewardesses swearing that they weren’t paid enough to deal with childish passengers and threats of jail covered by the sweetest smiles the two had ever seen.

 

And when the plane landed and the doors opened, the two were off to a mad dash, trying to be the first to reach MI6 and Q. Alec was the first out of the plane, but James passed through customs faster since Lady Luck was on his side and he had to deal with a woman while the other agent was checked over by the oldest man in history to ever work at an airport.

 

They both got their baggage at the same time and, despite their best attempts, they failed to hit each other in the faces with it. They somehow managed to get stuck in the doors and they growled and accused each other while the security guards looked on in confusion, not really knowing if they were supposed to step in to help them or separate them.

 

“Bond, Trevelyan, what the bloody hell are you two doing?” Q’s voice boomed over the murmur of the airport from beyond the fence and both men looked up at him at the same time before turning to glare at each other again. “I refuse to pay to bail either one of you two pricks,” the man warned just as the two agents managed to break free and started to run towards Q.

 

James jumped over the fence, narrowly avoiding hitting an old lady with his luggage and wrapped his arms around Q, completely hiding him from Alec and squeezing him as tightly as he could without causing him any real harm. “Missed you so much, love. And I got you Lego which I know you love,” he said quickly, placing a loud and sloppy kiss right over his ear. “I was first, by the way. Trevelyan simply copied me.” He turned to look smugly at the silently fuming agent, running his hands up and down Q’s body.

 

Q brought his hands up between them and used one to cover his nose, attempting to push James away with the other one. “Just how much did you have to drink during the flight, Bond? You reek of alcohol.”

 

“Turbulent flight, Quartermaster,” Alec said from behind them, looking really put out as he lazily dragged both his and James’ luggage behind him. “And I accidentally spilled one or two glasses of that exquisite champagne they serve in first class.” He wasn’t sure why Alec was helping him and heck he wasn’t sure Alec actually knew why he was doing it, but he was mature enough to mouth a thank you to the other man.

 

Q managed to poke his head out from James’ chest and Alec chuckled, moving faster than the other man to rearrange the young man’s glasses on his nose and to try to tame the hair at least a bit – although James noticed the tip of his tongue run over his lips and he realized that if he wasn’t there, Alec would attempt something foolish enough such as grab Q and pull him in for a kiss.

 

“You two looked like you were about to start a war right in the middle of this place, so you will excuse me if I ask you to come closer so I could smell you and make sure you are not drunk as well.”

 

Alec almost skipped over to Q and leaned close to him, turning his face to James to show him just how big his wolf grin was. “Nothing but chicken soup, I assure you.” Q’s eyes narrowed, but Alec managed to quickly distract him by pushing the Duty Free bag in his arms. “Afraid I got you the same things as 007 over here. A lame attempt at an apology for losing your tech yet again.”

 

“Thank you, 006.” He smiled for a moment before he slipped back his Quartermaster mask and started to walk ahead of the two men, James hurrying to walk by his side, putting an arm around the man’s thin waist. “Though next time, I would appreciate the return of the toys I give you instead of someone else’s.” He elbowed James and turned to glare at him. “And that goes double for you, 007.”

 

James grabbed his arm and pulled Q in for a kiss. “I bring myself back constantly, isn’t that better than anything, love?” He muttered against Q’s lips, warm breath washing over the man’s face.

 

“Wouldn’t you rather I spend more time naked in your bed than hunched over a little work table back at HQ?” Q countered, remembering Alec was present only when the man cleared his throat and he quickly jumped away from his lover.

 

James sent a glare over to the other man and he was ready to swear on his Aston Martin that Alec stuck his tongue out at him when he blinked. If only Q wouldn’t be terribly upset with him for _accidentally_ beating the living bullshit out of the other agent.

 

“Quartermaster,” Alec suddenly spoke up from way to close to Q, taking the bags from the man’s hands in an overly chivalrous move. ”Might I ask what you are doing here? Are we being paired up and sent on a mission?”

 

Q’s eyes narrowed and clicked his tongue, running his hand through his hair. “Sometimes Tanner likes to abuse his power and bans me from my own department for a few days if no important missions are being run.”

 

“Remind me to let the man win at the next poker game since I am assuming that I also have a few days off?” James asked, rubbing his hands when Q gave a short nod. “Perfect. Let’s get some meat on those precious bones of yours before I whisk you out of London.”

 

“What a coincidence, I am hungry as well. Come, I know this great little place that makes the best borsch second only to the one made in Russia that’s only fifteen minutes away from here,” said Alec and threw his arm around Q’s shoulders, James quickly linking his arm around Q’s and starting to tug him away from him.

 

“He prefers Chinese and I would rather not push his hair back while he pukes whatever horrid food you decide to feed him.” James growled out and almost head-butted Alec.

 

“A little diversity never hurt anyone and I guarantee you that the restaurant I had in mind is better than whatever bodega you planned on taking my Quartermaster to.”

 

A painful shock ran through both men just as James was about to reply, Q easily stepping from between them, pocketing an innocent looking iPod. “I’m actually in the mood for Italian and we’re going to Eve’s favourite restaurant where you will both tell me just what the bloody hell is going on with you two.” He gave the men enough time to recover before continuing to walk, shivering when they exited the airport, James quickly wrapping his coat around him while Alec used his to shield the younger man from the light drizzle.

 

James though about pushing his fellow agent away, but decided against that since he didn’t want his lover to catch a cold. Instead, he focused on finding umbrellas, shoving fifty quid in the hands of a man before taking his away.

 

“Please let me know if you plan on unzipping and pissing on me to mark me as yours, Bond since I am just dying to see if I could cut your dick off with my new zapper.” Nevertheless, he wrapped his hand around the umbrella’s handle, over James’ and moved a closer to him, a dejected Alec excusing himself to go fetch a cab for all three of them.

 

He returned as fast as possible, but kept his mouth shut and simply watched the two share a deep kiss, feeling his heart break a bit at how desperate the two men seemed to be to get as close to each other as possible.

 

He continued to watch as James slowly pulled away and brushed Q’s swollen lips with his thumb, smiling softly at him while Q looked up at him with nothing but pure adoration and love in his eyes and decided that he truly was horrible for even thinking about breaking the two up.

 

Yes, Q did hide to cry after hearing James going at it with an insignificant woman whose only purpose was to make the job easier for the man. And yes, he heard his beloved quartermaster cuss and swear to kill 007 himself whenever the man managed to dig himself so deep into shit that everyone was sure he wasn’t going to get out of the mission alive.

 

And yet, whenever the young Quartermaster heard James’ voice over the coms, his eyes sparkled like they were green stars and his laugh was true and unforced, blushing a bit without realizing whenever the agent filtered with him and he flirted back. And now that he saw the two men interacting in such an intimate manner, looking at each other as if nothing and no one else existed in the world, he felt like the lowest of the low.

 

“I’m going to have to bail on the both of you this time,” He spoke up after a bit, putting his hands in his pockets and trying to look as relaxed and unfazed as possible. “Got a call from a very foxy lady who is dying of cold all naked in her bed and she needs me to keep her warm.” He winked and disappeared in the crowd before the quartermaster could finish groaning.

 

“Let’s go, love. The weather is only getting worse,” James muttered and guided Q towards the waiting taxi, following Alec with his eyes until he could no longer see the man. “And I am so hungry that I could eat a certain willowy man.”

 

Q rolled his eyes and gently punched James in the shoulder before slipping into the backseat of the car, giving the cabbie the restaurant’s address. “You two are going to end up the best of buddies, bonding over inappropriate innuendos and horrible puns, aren’t you?” He rested his head against James’ shoulder and closed his eyes, missing the look that promised the most painful death possible the agent threw their driver for looking at them longer than James would have wanted.

 

“Can’t imagine why you’d think that, love. I see myself sooner crashing a satellite on his head than pouring him a drink and sharing my best pickup lines with him.”

 

“I wonder if those lines really exist, since I’ve been with you for more than two years, your boss for four and I have yet to hear you utter something that should normally land you a kick in the groin.” Q snorted, looking out the window at the red light, cleaning his glasses when he thought he saw Alec staring at them from the airport’s entrance.

 

“Well, thanks to them I managed to land a very clever and beautiful man, so I really can’t complain.” James turned Q’s face towards his and kissed him deeply, distracting him long enough for the light to turn green and the car to move out of Alec’s field of vision. “Why would I give Alec the ammo necessary to steal you from me?” He asked after ending the kiss, tapping Q’s forehead, the younger man looking completely baffled by what he was saying.

 

“Back to my original question, James. How much did you drink during the flight that you think Alec is trying to steal me?”

 

James shrugged his shoulders, smiling fondly at Q’s complete innocence, remembering that he had to outright tell the young man they were on a date and that he had been cashing after him for more than four months. He teased the man for months on end after that, stopping only when Q threatened to make it so that everything he touched that had even a bit of technology in it would shock him into unconsciousness. “Don’t ever change, love.”

 

“I am serious, Bond! What are you talking about? Don’t make me call Eve!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are pure love and fuel for my imagination?


End file.
